one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMHKain/Upcoming Battle Hints (BMHKain Styled)
Yeah, I'm not doing seasons anymore either... but it was probably for the best. Anyways, from hereon out, you're going to have to guess my crap. They'll be more for every couple correct guesses. But you'll have to wait for the fights I am already doing to be complete. and no, there is no actual order; just whatever I feel like it. Enjoy your guessing! Character Reveal Hints Bass (MEGAMAN) vs ????? ????? (Hint 1: Her name is German. Hint 2: She has Hypothermia. Hint 3: She can manipulate the environment around her... Hint 4: Look up the RKS wiki...) Godzilla (Eponymous Series) vs ?????? (Hint 1: If you really want to call yourselves Gods Japan, fight this Western Monster, and WIN. Hint 2: A MAGIC: the Gathering Legendary. Hint 3: It can Buff itself, fly, has a regenerative factor, and can Auto-Kill Blockers. What a KAIJU! Hint 4: It originated in the Apocalypse set of MAGIC: the Gathering) Biolith Bomber (THE EYE OF JUDGMENT) vs ??????? ???????? (Hint 1: He pilots an Eagle robot like jet so well, it seems reckless. Hint 2: He's From Dancougar Hint 3: He has the stereotypical Shonen Anime catchphrase. Hint 4: Shin??? Fuji????. Anything?) Robo-Fortune (SKULLGIRLS) vs ???-???? (Hint 1: She uses the Arcana of Fire. Hint 2: She is popular in the Fighting Game Community for brute force. Hint 3: She's been an Arcana Heart Character since the beginning. Hint 4: She is 3-4 years in Robot Years old...) Big Band (SKULLGIRLS) vs ???? ??? ??????? (Hint 1: She is definitely NOT a (9) Hint 2: Hero turned Major Antagonist. Hint 3: She made her sister cry in Act 2 of CentralFiction. Hint 4: SHE FUCKING KILLED THE MAIN PROTAGONIST BEFORE FIGHTING HAKUMEN! Rat Bastard!) Jubei (BlazBlue) vs ????? (Hint 1: Why won't you ever play as Jubei?! Try asking again; only this time, to Es about Him...! Hint 2: He is a GUILTY GEAR Character. Hint 3: Despite being hinted nonstop, he has yet to appear in Xrd. Hint 4: before Frederick mastered magic for the world, he was using it during a time when people actually believed in it...) Akuma (STREET FIGHTER) vs ????? (Hint 1: His rival is someone who is now MUCH WORSE than even Awesome Possum. Hint 2: He is a Parody of Akuma himself yet is based on the Nintendo Character of the Same Name... Hint 3: The second worst game he has been in is a CD-i game. I KID YOU NOT. Hint 4: Prepare to go to Hotel California, Akuma.) Neptune (NEPTUNIA) vs ??????? (Hint 1: An emotionless Exiled OS-tan that is an assassin that would make Rei Rights proud. That, and she doubles as a total hottie! Hint 2: She is based on a canned OS; one of which is the same name as a NEPTUNIA character! Hint 3: She is powerful enough to take on the other OS-tans. Hint 4: Her opponent is named after a cancelled SEGA Console that was accidentally released anyway...) Kiora (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs ????? ?????? (Hint 1: Millions of tiny things combine to make an abomination. Hint 2: They never appeared in the Anime of origin... Hint 3: They really will make you say: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! Hint 4: They are weird, but unlike Tingle, they are actually decent... And Cockroach like.) Pale (Wonderful World) vs ??????? (Hint 1: Bounty Hunter Duel of the Fates... Hint 2: Both seem to like circles... Hint 3: He's a transsexual in street nun clothing...) HE (I/O) vs ????? ???????? (Hint 1: Thought Homura Akemi had it bad? At least he is on HE's level in this gun fight... Hint 2: He is the protagonist of a Nitro+ Visual Novel. Hint 3: He had to put up with Ai Azif and her Tsuning.) The Raven Man (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs ???????? ????????? (Hint 1: He is a Raven/Magus hybrid, though I don't get why children, and foreign media portray them as complete idiots; Ravens are actually very cunning... Hint 2: He is a Dead Apostle and treats the Crimson Moon like it's Jesus. Hint 3: He also treats avian life as the master species.) Sasari (Wonderful World) vs ?????? ?????? (Hint 1: Why does Valkenhayn and he have a theme when they fight!? Valkenhayn gets bound and gagged (HE'S A FUCKING OLD MAN! HE'LL SUFFOCATE! HOW FUCKFUCKING DARE FUCKING YOU, ASSSHIT! FUCKING BACKSTAGE WHORRING ASSWIPE!), and we don't know what happens after. FUCK! Hint 2: His Astral Heat even had Hakumen chained, and trapped in his own Drive. GODDAMMIT. Hint 3: "Treat your son with respect, or he will lash out." BMH: 2016.) Altrouge Brunestud (TYPE-MOON) vs ?????? ??????? (Hint 1: A BlazBlue character inspired by Soul Calibur. Hint 2: I don't think this chick would mind a Zweihander wielding womanizer... Hint 3: How many Black Knights are there?!) Nero (DEVIL MAY CRY 4) vs ????? ??????? (Hint 1: Serious Demon/Demon Hunter vs Whorrish Angel) ??? vs ??? (Hint 1: Planet Cray vs The Multiverse... Redux. Hint 2: Merfolk fight to the death. Hint 3: Red/Blue aligned Merfolk Ally vs Pop Idol. That's usually a good sign... (Sarcasm.)...) ??? vs ??? (Hint 1: "Death", and Despair vs Hope for all that is lost... Hint 2: BlazBlue vs NEPTUNIA. Hint 3: Justice never wins against Death Incarnate; Even if she moved to another franchise completely against the former's creator's wishes. Jackasses. Hint 4: Prinny Fanslut vs Someone who probably would believe Prinnies are an abomination to death itself... Hint 5: The IMPERATOR vs The EX-Defender of Justice (Until DISGAEA...)... Hint 6: ??????? vs ????) ??? vs ??? (Hint 1: Finally! The battle of famous Scientists is for real! TYPE-MOON style! Hint 2: They are real life scientists; reimagined...) Confirmed Battles ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Crona vs Lunathia.png|Crona vs Lunathia ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba.png|Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII God Eater vs Squall Leonhart.png|God Eater vs Squall Leonhart ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai.png|Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak.png|Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Dragonic Overlord THE END vs Ugin the Spirit Dragon.png|Dragonic Overlord "THE END" vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON ∅ MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis.png|EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE Chara vs Emrakul.png|Chara vs Emrakul ONE MINUTE MELEE Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa.png|Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa ONE MINUTE MELEE Neko-Suke vs Greninja.png|Neko-Suke vs Greninja ONE MINUTE MELEE Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro.png|Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro ONE MINUTE MELEE Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord.png|Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord ONE MINUTE MELEE Papi ve Harpie Lady.png|Papi vs Harpie Lady ONE MINUTE MELEE Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri.png|Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri ONE MINUTE MELEE Tusk vs Ryuza.png|Tusk vs Ryuza ONE MINUTE MELEE Fuga vs Guido Mista.png|Fuga vs Guido Mista ONE MINUTE MELEE Froslass vs Yukio.png|Froslass vs Yukio ONE MINUTE MELEE Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard.png|Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard ONE MINUTE MELEE Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac.png|Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac ONE MINUTE MELEE Reizei Abane vs Avacyn.png|Reizei Abane vs Avacyn ONE MINUTE MELEE Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Prime).png|Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Human Form) ONE MINUTE MELEE Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto.png|Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes ONE MINUTE MELEE The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux.png|The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux ONE MINUTE MELEE Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane.png|Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane ONE MINUTE MELEE Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos.png|Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos ONE MINUTE MELEE Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen.png|Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen ONE MINUTE MELEE MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing.png|MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing ONE MINUTE MELEE Saitama vs Master Asia.png|Saitama vs Master Asia ONE MINUTE MELEE The Scout vs Sasari.png|The Scout vs Sasari ONE MINUTE MELEE Alex Mann vs Canaan.png|Alex Mann vs Canaan ONE MINUTE MELEE Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko.png|Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee.png|Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee ONE MINUTE MELEE Shoko vs Zombina.png|Shoko vs Zombina ONE MINUTE MELEE Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge ONE MINUTE MELEE Shantae vs Hoopa.png|Shantae vs Hoopa ONE MINUTE MELEE Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara.png|Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara ONE MINUTE MELEE Tibalt vs Lea.png|Tibalt vs Lea ONE MINUTE MELEE Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura.png|Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura ONE MINUTE MELEE Polygon Man vs God Hand.png|Polygon Man vs God Hand ONE MINUTE MELEE Unicorn vs Kirin.png|Unicorn vs Kirin ONE MINUTE MELEE Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa.png|Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa ONE MINUTE MELEE TR-8R vs Waldstein.png|TR-8R vs Waldstein ONE MINUTE MELEE Chop Chop vs Snimon.png|Chop Chop vs Snimon ONE MINUTE MELEE Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli.png|Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli ONE MINUTE MELEE Neva vs Papyrus.png|Neva vs Papyrus ONE MINUTE MELEE Toa Onua vs Antauri.png|Toa Onua vs Antauri ONE MINUTE MELEE Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas.png|Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas ONE MINUTE MELEE Kiki vs Kisuke.png|Kiki vs Kisuke ONE MINUTE MELEE Po vs Xiong Mao.png|Po vs Xiong Mao ONE MINUTE MELEE The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman.png|The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman ONE MINUTE MELEE Destoroyah vs Suu.png|Destoroyah vs Suu ONE MINUTE MELEE Iris Heart vs Moge-ko.png|Iris Heart vs Moge-ko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kriller vs Monstro.png|Kriller vs Monstro ONE MINUTE MELEE Lynx vs Felicia.png|Lynx vs Felicia ONE MINUTE MELEE Blitztank vs Mecha Sonic.png|Blitztank vs Mecha Sonic ONE MINUTE MELEE Combattler V vs Precursor.png|Combattler V vs Precursor ONE MINUTE MELEE Madotsuki vs Ashiok.png|Madotsuki vs Ashiok ONE MINUTE MELEE Makadan vs Mienshao.png|Makadan vs Mienshao ONE MINUTE MELEE Mira vs Friede.png|Mira vs Friede ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuuki Terumi vs Raven.png|Yuuki Terumi vs Raven ONE MINUTE MELEE μ no. 12 vs Asura.png|μ no. 12 vs Asura ONE MINUTE MELEE Chandra Nalaar vs Zeref Dragneel.png|Chandra Nalaar vs Zeref Dragneel ONE MINUTE MELEE Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter.png|Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter ONE MINUTE MELEE Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long.png|Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long ONE MINUTE MELEE RED vs Toshizo Hijikata.png|RED vs Toshizo Hijikata ONE MINUTE MELEE Rundas vs Enja.png|Rundas vs Enja ONE MINUTE MELEE Sayaka Miki vs Yohko Asagiri.png|Sayaka Miki vs Yohko Asagiri ONE MINUTE MELEE Asriel Dreemurr vs Corona.png|Asriel Dreemurr vs Corona ONE MINUTE MELEE Demon Eyes Kyo vs Sabe.png|Demon Eyes Kyo vs Sabe ONE MINUTE MELEE Dizzy vs Sue.png|Dizzy vs Sue ONE MINUTE MELEE Empath vs Hata no Kokoro.png|Empath vs Hata no Kokoro ONE MINUTE MELEE Ermac vs Psycho Mantis.png|Ermac vs Psycho Mantis ONE MINUTE MELEE Freyalise vs Warhead.png|Freyalise vs Warhead ONE MINUTE MELEE Gambit vs Spade.png|Gambit vs Spade ONE MINUTE MELEE Gideon Jura vs Justimon.png|Gideon Jura vs Justimon ONE MINUTE MELEE Jace Beleren vs Toa Orde.png|Jace Beleren vs Toa Orde ONE MINUTE MELEE Mumen Rider vs Cole MacGrath.png|Mumen Rider vs Cole MacGrath ONE MINUTE MELEE Nora Valkyre vs Platinum the Trinity.png|Nora Valkyrie vs Platinum the Trinity ONE MINUTE MELEE Undyne vs Yoko Ritona.png|Undyne vs Yoko Ritona ONE MINUTE MELEE Arale Norimaki vs Iris.png|Arale Norimaki vs Iris ONE MINUTE MELEE Chartette & Claudette vs Black Orchid & Jago.png|Claudette & Chartette vs Jago & Black Orchid ONE MINUTE MELEE Delsin Rowe vs Kat.png|Delsin Rowe vs Kat ONE MINUTE MELEE Emmet vs Zero Kurogane.png|Emmet vs Zero Kurogane ONE MINUTE MELEE Ginga Hagane vs Ness.png|Ginga Hagane vs Ness ONE MINUTE MELEE Optimus Prime vs Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha.png|Optimus Prime vs Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha ONE MINUTE MELEE Samus Aran vs Heavy D.O.L.L..png|Samus Aran vs Heavy D.O.L.L. ONE MINUTE MELEE Seija Kijin vs Palkia.png|Seija Kijin vs Palkia ONE MINUTE MELEE Sunkern vs Wretched Ghost of the Attic.png|Sunkern vs Wretched Ghost of the Attic ONE MINUTE MELEE Weiß vs Olcadan.png|Weiß vs Olcadan Incorrect Guesses Chara vs Ulamog (MAGIC: the Gathering) Sash Lilac vs Spyro (Eponymous Series) Chara vs Kozilek (MAGIC: the Gathering) Reimu Hakurei vs Nyalra & Minimi (Diadra Empty) Shulk vs Nicol Bolas (MAGIC: the Gathering) The Scout vs Mononobe no Futo The Scout vs Sanae Kochiya Kiryu (GODZILLA) vs Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan (Eponymous Series) Hong Meiling vs Ken Masters (STREET FIGHTER) Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa Little Mac vs Hitmonchan (Pokemon) Little Mac vs Rouga Zenma (DAIBANCHO: Big Bang Age) Zombina vs Skeleton Princess (ADVENTURE TIME) Shantae vs Darkrai (Pokemon) Clover vs Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Polygon Man vs YAMI (Okami) Shantae VS Yvetal (Pokemon) Fight Order Crona (Soul Eater) vs Lunathia (Wonderful World) Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) God Eater (NEPTUNIA) vs Squall Leonhart (FINAL FANTASY VIII) Hakumen (BlazBlue) vs Atomic Samurai (One Punch Man) Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant (YuGiOh!) vs Reidak (BIONICLE) Dragonic Overlord "THE END" (CARDGIGHT! Vanguard) vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (MAGIC: the Gathering) EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza (Pokémon) vs White Fatalis (MONSTER HUNTER) Neva (Wonderful World) vs Papyrus (UNDERTALE) Clover (CLOVERFIELD) vs Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Chara (UNDERTALE) vs Emrakul (MAGIC: the Gathering) Tusk (KILLER INSTINCT Season 3) vs Ryuza (Wonderful World) Reimu Hakurei (TOUHOU PROJECT) vs Suguri (Eponymous Series) Shovel Knight (Eponymous Series) vs Kurumi Ebizusawa (Gakkou Gurashi) Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) vs Raven (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) The Mighty Atom (ASTRO BOY) vs Cyberman (DOCTOR WHO) Iris Heart (NEPTUNIA) vs Moke-ko (MOGEKO CASTLE) Shoko (ADVENTURE TIME) vs Zombina (Monster Musume) Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain